Super Saiyan Blue
"}} サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}}Dragon Ball Volume "F" Dragon Ball Super episode 25 |ref= |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |range = User |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #5 |anime debut = DBS024 |game debut = Dragon Ball XenoVerse |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut = |users= *Duplicate Vegeta *Gogeta *Son Gokū *Vegeta *Vegetto |ncusers = *Beat *''Gokū's Fusion'' *Trunks (Future) |parent= *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God |related = *Super Saiyan Rage *Super Saiyan Rosé |derived = *Completed Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken *Super Saiyan Blue Evolved }} , originally known as サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}} before Whis suggested its current designation, is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race and a natural (albeit hybridized) evolution of both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan. Son Gokū describes it literally as the Super Saiyan form of Super Saiyan God. As the name suggests, it is a transformation that combines the Super Saiyan transformation and the mastery of [[God ki|god ki]] used to become a Super Saiyan God. It is the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race, though both Vegeta and Gokū were able to evolve and drastically improve it respectively. Gokū also later achieved a power (not related to the Saiyan transformations) beyond it.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Like Super Saiyan, it is also able to be completed. It is also the counterpart of the Super Saiyan Rosé transformation. Whereas Blue is the form adopted by a mortal Saiyan who obtains god ki, Rosé is the form taken by a Saiyan who is purely divine. Appearance As with the Super Saiyan God that preceded it, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation does not pose a stark change from the Super Saiyan transformation a typical Saiyan uses. While the physically, it is nearly identical to the original Super Saiyan transformation, there is a notable difference that sets it apart: as opposed to the golden coloration of the traditional form, Super Saiyan Blue grants the Saiyan blue hair and blue eyes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The aura of a Super Saiyan Blue is white in the manga. In the anime, instead of the gentle, red-orange aura the first God form had, Super Saiyan Blue boasts a vibrant blue, flame-like aura. Goku seems to have changed or improved the aura by the time of his battle with Broly, as its became much more thicker and vibrant, and has apparently integrated Kaiōken fully into it with red-lightning bolts and glow being shown. However, Gogeta's aura had a white interior layer and a blue outer layer.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Plasma also discharges around the Saiyan, just like Super Saiyan 2. In terms of musculature, however, the form visibly shrinks the Saiyan, just like the original God predecessor, rather than giving them in increase in muscle mass. Attributes Super Saiyan Blue is a transformation that is achieved when a Saiyan who can use the power of a god transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Volume "F" It is the successor of both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, and is a hybrid of the two transformations, with tremendously more power than either.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 22''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 24 It also comes with an equally gargantuan increase in speed, which allowed Son Goku to shatter through Hit's full-strength Time-Leap. This transformation burns through a tremendous amount of energy, making it difficult to maintain for long periods of time in the manga. However, in the anime, Gokū describes it as being the combination of strength with a calm mind and proper ki control. Durability is substantially increased as well, with Son Gokū capable of being immersed in magma — a substance that typically ranges between 700 °C to 1300 °C (or 1300 °F to 2400 °F).Dragon Ball Super: Broly As the ultimate form of the Saiyan race, Super Saiyan Blue is an entirely different world of strength, permitting both Son Gokū and Vegeta to fight on part with god-level opponents. The transformation still possesses far less power than the Hakaishin Beerus,Dragon Ball Super chapter 27 and, in the anime, is described as being equal to Golden Freeza in strength.Dragon Ball Super episode 95 However, it is worlds above the standard Super Saiyan form, as Vegeta in Blue was able to trounce both Cabba and Gokū Black as Super Saiyans.Dragon Ball Super chapter 12 It also put Gokū in a realm of power above Hit, who was himself the Sixth Universe's strongest fighter. In the anime, while the ki in Super Saiyan Blue is described as perfectly controlled, this form, much like an other Saiyan transformation, is able to respond effectively to fury, and can become vastly more powerful as a result of the Saiyan using the form dipping into complete and utter rage. Gokū, while infuriated at the death of his wife and youngest son, boiled over into rage and completely dominated Gokū Black and Zamasu for a short period of time.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Super Saiyan Blue, while being in a similar class to Super Saiyan God, is notably different in its fighting style. The key points to the Super Saiyan Blue fighting style places a heavy emphasis on overpowering their target through nothing more than brute force, lacking the finesse of the Super Saiyan God transformation.V-Jump, January 2019 (21 November 2018) Director Nagamine Speaks!! Director Nagamine told V-Jump his thoughts on the film Dragon Ball Super: Broly! Variations Super Saiyan Blue Evolved In the anime only, driven by his strong desire to keep his promise to Cabba, Vegeta unlocked a new form of Super Saiyan Blue which greatly increased his power. His limits were shattered, and much like Goku's Ultra Instinct form, the shell that had been containing the hidden power that Vegeta possessed was broken. With this form, he's able to get the better of Jiren a few times while fighting alongside Goku.Dragon Ball Super episode 123 Drawbacks Super Saiyan Blue is a transformation that comes with significant drawbacks. It requires a tremendous amount of energy to access, making it, according to Whis, a form that can only be used effectively a few times a day. It was this drawback that cost Vegeta his match against Hit, as his repeated use of Blue during the Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition left him with only a tenth of its full-power. While this weakness was less dramatic in the anime, as both Gokū and Vegeta were seemingly able to use Blue with little strain, both Whis and Gokū hinted at the stamina drain transforming into Blue imposed on the Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 38''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 98 Like its divine counterpart, Super Saiyan Rosé, Blue has the potential to do serious damage to a Saiyan's body if its power rises too quickly in a reckless fashion. During his battle against Jiren during the Tournament of Power, Gokū sought to increase his power in a similar manner to the Kaiōken in order to stand a chance against the Pride Trooper and noted that increasing his power in such a way risked tearing his body apart. Furthermore, overloading the body with power in such a manner can make one slow and clumsy.Dragon Ball Super chapter 39 Using Blue after preforming a draining technique, like the Mafūba, also poses serious risk to the Saiyan's body. In the anime, this weakness is not present, as Gokū is both able to dramatically increase Blue's power output by succumbing to rage,Dragon Ball Super episode 61 as well as combine its power with Kaiōken to create the Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken technique,Dragon Ball Super episode 39 which he can increase to a twenty-fold multiplier with apparent ease.Dragon Ball Super episode 129 In addition to the initial drain of transforming, Super Saiyan Blue also has another glaring weakness. The transformation's full potential can only be used in the moments just after transforming. The longer a Saiyan remains transformed, the more their power is drained and the weaker Blue becomes. Ironically, the full potential power of Blue can be a weakness in and of itself in certain circumstances. For instance, the Potara fusion Vegetto was made unstable by the immense power of Blue, causing it to split apart far earlier than it should have.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 Although, notably, this did not appear to effect the Metamoran fusion, Gogeta. Super Saiyan Blue has a final weakness that is unique to the anime: like the original Super Saiyan transformation, a Saiyan in Blue has an impure and malicious heart. As a result, Gokū was unable to create a Genki Dama without reverting to his normal form (though he transformed into Blue after launching it to increase its power). This also made him susceptible to being damaged when his own Genki Dama was sent back at him by Jiren. Improvement As with the original Super Saiyan transformation, and despite the vast number of weaknesses, there are ways in which the Super Saiyan Blue transformation can be improved, circumventing its drawbacks to allow for the ease of use in battle. One of these ways is to utilize Super Saiyan Blue in bursts, regulating and saving its power to avoid the drastic stamina draining effects.Dragon Ball Super chapter 25 Son Gokū first demonstrated this ability during his battle against Hit. He began in Super Saiyan God, which gave him the heightened power of a god form without the stamina drain, and only activated Super Saiyan Blue once he was ready to end the match with his final attack. Later, Vegeta utilized this technique to great effect against Gokū Black, transforming into a Super Saiyan God, and only utilizing the Blue form at the exact moment of attacking. In doing so, this conserves the energy that Super Saiyan Blue normally drains, transforming only at the right moment to utilize Blue's power to its fullest explosive potential. This ability was only briefly used in the anime, during the Tournament of Power, by Gokū during his brief battle against Dispo.Dragon Ball Super episode 104 The second method is to "complete" Super Saiyan Blue. This method was similar to the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade and creates a far more stable Super Saiyan Blue form. It is done by sealing the overflowing power of Super Saiyan Blue into the Saiyan's body, enabling them to use the form's full power in battle for far longer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24 In the anime only, Super Saiyan Blue can also be combined with the power of the Kaiōken due to the higher quality of ki control—combined with a calm mind—required to maintain the form. The result is a state that dramatically increases a Saiyan's speed and strength, to the point of completely overwhelming Hit, who was the strongest warrior in the 6th Universe. Even Beerus, who had originally defeated a Super Saiyan God Gokū, and who was still considered stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Gokū, showed fear and surprise when Gokū mentioned saving this combination for him.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 In Other Media Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, much like the Super Saiyan God transformation, Saiyan avatars are given the ability to take on this form through the Super God Class-Up. In these video games, the tail does not alter coloration, while the hair and eyes become the normal blue of the Super Saiyan Blue form. Beat is shown freely transforming into the Super Saiyan Blue state during one of the animated openings for the game, implying he surpassed the wall of Super Saiyan God some time before the trailer. Despite the form being Super Saiyan Blue, all Saiyan avatars display their base state hair while using the form. The Super Saiyan Blue is a playable transformation and character in the following video games: In a bonus story of Dragon Ball Fusions, Future Trunks acquires the form through sparring with Vegetto Blue, though it is only mentioned, and it is unplayable in the game. Trivia *Shortly after transforming into this form, Vegeta referred to it as the . *In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, this form is referred to as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, surpassing all of the other forms in the game.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball XenoVerse, however, would go to portray Super Saiyan Blue as being only a step ahead in power of Super Saiyan 4, showing differing depictions between media. *In the anime Hayate the Combat Butler!'s fortieth episode, New Year's Food is Also Good, but Enjoy Hayate, Too, Hayate takes on a form parodying the Super Saiyan transformation. However, due to his blue hair, it instead resembles the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, which would not début for seven years after the episode's 2008 premier. *In an interview with V Jump, Akira Toriyama revealed that he was originally going to have the Super Saiyan Blue form be white, however, since that color would have "clashed" with a future enemy, he decided to save that color for later.[http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/comic/dbs01_sp_int/ V Jump WEB Dragon Ball Super Volume #1] *Despite being stated to drain stamina in both the manga and the anime—with the concept being introduced by the anime—it is only portrayed consistently in the manga. In the anime, both Gokū and Vegeta utilize this form without any drain to their stamina unless commented on, while in the manga, Blue is treated typically as a last resort. *In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta explains the form to Cabba by saying they "used to call it a god form, but not anymore", implying that Super Saiyan Blue is no longer considered a god form. This differs greatly from the statement in the original Japanese, where Vegeta simply tells Cabba that the form is called "Super Saiyan Blue". References Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations